Halo: Dumbed down
by Catnmur
Summary: thats it, final CH up! hurray hurray hurray! Still R&R my stupidity!
1. the ship

Hey Catnmur here, trying to make something here that works, sooo.  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Halo: dumbed down  
  
By a huge ring thingy.  
  
Captain key's was at the Captains station, or he thought he was, he was far to stoned to know.  
"Sir the Covenant are attacking! What do we do?" a person asked him.  
"Battle stations. hahaha.everyone." he replied  
"Everyone sir?" a little purple chick asked from this station thingy.  
"Hell why not. hey do you want to come to my ro."  
  
In that place where that guy is.  
  
Chief woke up very disorientated. "Am I stoned again?" he asked out loud.  
"No sir, I just woke you up from CRYO. You'll be a bit dizzy for a while, but it should where off soon." A guy dressed in a purple jumpsuit said. "Hey its barney, hehehehe. I mean AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!!!!!!" Chief replied  
"Don't worry sir, you don't have to kill me, I'm going to run out into the hallway with you following me, and get blown up when I try to go through a door, witch will no doubt damage you as well. "Oh, well okay, what ever."  
"I'm supposed to put you through all these dumb and confusing tests, but I'm way to lazy so let's just pretend that we are playing co-op kay?"  
"Uhhhhh."  
"Great, follow me!" he turned to this glass thing over looking CRYO" Bill, hey Bob, Im taking the Chief to Keys now kay, Justin?  
"Okay just let me die first!" Bill, Bob, or Justin said, and with that he exploded.  
"Ummmmm, huh?" Chief wondered.  
"Comeon- letsgorightnowsothaticangetblownupandsothatyoucanjumpandduckandmeetthisguyan dgotocaptinkeysandhewillgiveyouagunandyoucankilllotsofthingsan-"he passed out.  
"Ah, sh-"chief was interrupted by a large explosion. And then he continued on.  
After a short journey through the ship he got to captain.  
"Whoa, I LOVE WEED!" the captain said as he came close.  
"ME TOO!" the Chief replied. After a short scene of both captain Keys and the Chief smoking a joint (Yeah, the Chief still had his helmet on.), the purple chick started to say something.  
"BLABLABLABLA, YAPIDIYAPIDIYAP, BLOOBLABLOO." Or that's what the Chief and Keys heard. So the Chief grabbed a protruding thing from the stand and stuck it where his ear would be on his helmet. As soon as the gold thingy left his ears he heard "WHAT THE HELL???? WHERE AM I? I'M SEEING DESTURBING DEPLICTIONS OF WOMEN!!! IS THAT A GOAT!?! AHHHHHHH LET ME OUT-" the chief interrupted her turning off the sound on his TV.  
Keys said, "Hey, I have this sudden urge to act all. good. so like.Chief you must go down to Halo and destroy the covenant." 


	2. Halo

"Hey, I'm feeling.weird."said the Chief, "Yes, Sir."  
"Whoa that was weird, wanna smoke?"  
"Yeah, okay  
  
A few hours later  
  
Chief was standing on the emergency escape vessel, and was severely pissed.  
"Sir, am I going to die, I don't want to die!" a marine said to him.  
"Yes, and shut your mouth you-"  
The chief was interrupted by the pilot "sir there's going to be a rough landing!"  
"THEN WHY THE F*** DO I HAVE TO STAND!?!" he shouted  
There was a sudden flash of light and the Chief was standing there and every one was dead.  
"Uhhhh, it is a sad moment, or a Kodak moment, I always get those confused."  
"Hey buddy, lets get going!" said a voce that was behind him, it sounded awfully familiar. He turned around and saw an exact copy of himself.  
"who the f*** are you?" the Chief asked.  
"Just a f****** figment of your imagination, now go!" the other Chief said back.  
"Fine, jesus, you don't have to get snappy!" the Chief whimpered  
so they left the crashed shuttle and got outside there was all this stuff lying around a few bloody Marines. There were some bullets, and some heath packs, and after searching a dead marine, enough weed for a small party.  
"Yea!" both Chiefs said at the same time. At about that time they both looked up to see what appeared to be a giant purple piano fork coming from over the mountains. It hovered close to the ground and opened its sides. 2 large scary aliens came out with 8 small, but still scary, aliens.  
"Covenant" said one of the Chiefs.  
"RUN AWAY" said the other. And they did.  
  
Soon they came across a large structure that looked like another piano fork only strait up and with a big box.  
The Original Chief brushed the side of his head and accidentally flipped the AI switch.  
"Chief, Chief, are you okay?" the AI said (purple chick)  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Damn.uhhh. I mean, good."  
"Hey what's this other me doing here?"  
"Oh he's a Co-op guy"  
"He's an ass-" and then the other Chief whacked him on the back of his head with a 10mm, killing him instantly.  
"Now I'm the main character, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Killer laughed maniacidly. Then the real Chief appeared behind him and he did the same thing. This continued for several hours until AI finally yelled "STOP, YOU ARE LIKE SMALL CILDREN!!!! I KNOW HO TO HANDLE SMALL CHILDREN!!!" and then she smacked the both of them till she could smack no more. "There that's better." She said watching them rock back and forth in the fetal position. "Now go save the human race!" "yes Ma'am!" they both said, getting up. They ran to the structure and saw some marines.  
"Hey were saved!" one yelled.  
"Hey, don't count on it, where not very good at shooting." A Chief said.  
"Duh" the other chief said.  
Suddenly a whole crapload of covenant came out of nowhere, and started shooting, all the marines. Both Chiefs raised assault rifles that they didn't know that they had a started to shoot the bad guys. They found it to be very easy and very fun.  
  
"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" one of the Chiefs said as he mowed them down. (Yes, he didn't take a breath that whole time.)  
"This is echo 101, I'm going to drop a warthog."  
"You mean, we get to drive?" a Chief asked excitedly  
"No, never, ever." AI said flatly. And then they were all teleported out of the level  
  
"Whoa, what happened?" Chief said. 


	3. just plain weird

Master Chief was suddenly on a pelican with 6 other marines. He noticed that he wasn't on a ship; he was on a real pelican.  
"This has got to be physically impossible." said one.  
And with that it blew up.  
The Chief landed safely on a cliffs and everyone else fell down, a very long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, way down.  
Then they where all right there in front of him.  
"Hey MC go and kill the bad people, butinrealitytheyarejusttryingtolivesoidontknowwhywearetryingtowincausetheflo odisgoingtocomeandwearegoingtodie-" he fainted.  
"Whoa. Lets smoke weed."  
Okays were murmured and for a very long time they smoked weed.  
"Wait what are we doing here?" asked the Chief.  
"Oh where getting Keys."  
"Weed!" Chief said! He ran out into the covenant and said "GIMMI KEYS! I WANNA SMOKA BLUNTA!" he was quickly shot down by the.things  
Master Chief was suddenly on a pelican with 6 other marines. He noticed that he wasn't on a ship; he was on a real pelican.  
"This has got to be physically impossible." said one.  
And with that it blew up.  
The Chief landed safely on a cliffs and everyone else fell down. Then they where all right there in front of him.  
"Hey MC go and kill the bad people, butinrealitytheyarejusttryingtolivesoidontknowwhywearetryingtowincausetheflo odisgoingtocomeandwearegoingtodie-" he fainted.  
"whoa. Lets smoke weed."  
Okays were murmured and for a very long time they smoked weed.  
"Wait what are we doing here?" asked the Chief.  
"Oh where getting Keys."  
"Weed!" Chief said! He ran out into the covenant and said "GIMMI KEYS! I WANNA SMOKA BLUNTA!" he was quickly shot down by the.things.  
Again this was repeated so many times that the X-Box that the player was playing on, exploded, killing everyone within a 10 mile range because of the nuclear reactor contained in the behemoth counsel.  
Then the Chief woke up in training, he had a gun, he shot everybody and then he exploded. Then he was in the ship that he was supposed to be in, and all the marines where there too.  
"Well that was very weird" one said.  
"Yeah, it was," said the Chief, "lets smoke weed!"  
As they were smoking weed, an invisible Elite came in and killed all the marines, but Chief lived, using his super weed powers he killed the Elite.  
Its blood splattered on an open power consol taking out all the power and Keys escaped. And when Chief arrived at the docking bay Keys was just about to leave. He jumped out of the bay and floated home after the ship.  
As he was floating there he wondered, "Where did the other Chief go? I MISS HIM.WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" that little piggy cried all the way home. 


	4. Control

Chief was on a pelican again, but this time it was the machine pelican not a real pelican. "Okay," AI said, "we are going to find out where halos control room, on this dinky little island, and when we land it will be like WW2 or something."  
"Will I get weed?" the Chief asked.  
"Sure, why not?"  
"WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED, WEED,"  
AI sighed, "what the f*** have I gotten myself into?" Suddenly the pilot's voice, "the LZ's hot, go, go, go!"  
Everyone jumped out and discovered that the aliens were smoking weed. And Chief being the dumb-ass that he is killed them all shouting "MY WEED BE-ATCHAS!!"  
After witch he smoked lots and lots and lots and lots of weed. He was so f****** stoned that his helmet was red and irritated.  
Suddenly there was a warthog in front of him.  
"I'm driving!" he shouted and ran towards it, the AI said nothing.  
  
3 days later the warthog drove slowly out of the water,  
AI said "so this time are you going to try to drive to Miami through the water?  
"No, I'm sorry."  
"Now, no smoking anything until after the mission, got it?  
"Yes ma'am," he sighed.  
"Well, at least you cleared out the island in your practice driving."  
Soon chief found a rocket launcher, "COOL! IT'S SO SHINY!"  
"Uhhh, Chief, I don't think you-" he pulled the trigger and blew his long dead body (the human inside died long ago, from weed overdose, his actions are only muscle spasms now, now you know why he never takes off his helmet) so far up that that he broke free of the rings gravity and got sucked back in, and would you believe it, right inside of the control room.  
"Chief, you found it, if I could, I would hug you!"  
"Uhhh, garsh," 


	5. Flood

"Oh my god," said AI, "we have to go find the captain before its too late!"  
"What's going on, TELL MEEEEEEEEEE! TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!" the Chief began to cry.  
"Hush, I'll tell you when we get there, so don't worry."  
"Okay, *sniff*"  
"Good boy, here is some weed, smoke it later, okay?  
"Kay! Thanks!"  
"Now, we are going to go to a swamp like place, and I want you to kill everything, kay?"  
The Chief nodded vigorously, "hey can the other Chief come, PLEASE?  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No" "Yes"  
"No" "Yes"  
"No" "Yes"  
"No"  
"Fine!"  
"FINE! He doesn't come, and that's final," Chief said.  
  
The Swamp place  
  
The Chief got off the pelican and started to run forward, he saw some really weird/scary aliens and shot them, screamin' "I WANT TO SMOKE MY WEED, AND I CANT UNTILL I KILL YOU LITTLE BASTERDS!"  
He still ran screaming "I WANT TO SMOKE MY WEED, AND I CANT UNTILL I KILL YOU LITTLE BASTERDS!"  
Then he saw that there was a building in front of him, "hey maybe I should go in there?" he wondered. So he went in their and all this creepy stuff happened.  
He saw a guy and said, "Hey, you wanna smoke WEED!?!" and he goes:  
"Yeah sure!"  
And they smoked. After they where done the guy went all krazy and started to say stuff like: "you wont get me, you wont get ME!" and started to shoot him.  
So the chief pulled out a flamethrower (exclusive, to the PC, Basterds!) and torched the guy. Then the flamethrower turned into a duck, witch ate the Chief, and crapped him out as a ninja, and I'm  
  
Starting  
  
To  
  
Get  
  
A  
  
Cramp  
  
Ok better.  
  
The Chief came across a helmet; he put it on, and took it off twenty minutes later a whole lot happier, and wetter (NOT for you little sister, the little dickens!).  
Then came the flood, and the chief ran, screaming like a little girl. 


	6. right

"MC you have to, ummm... wait I know this, yeah...errr...uhhhhh... well what ever." A random marine said to the Chief.  
"Oh, OH, OH. I know!" he suddenly teleported in a thing of rings and unteliported in a large place that is large. A floating thing came up to him.  
"Hey you, you wanna save the world?" it was blue  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh.Pretty!" the Chief grabbed it.  
  
"I insist that you put me down." It said.  
"No!"  
"Fine"  
The Chief teleported again, and he was at the control room again.  
"Do stuff" the blue thing said  
  
And then the chief was on a pelican, not the ship pelican but a real pelican...  
  
Catnmur- okay I think that this story is getting out of control, and I am starting to run out of ideas, please help me! 


	7. Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr end?

Hey, Catnmur here, all right final chapter, and I think that it will make lots of you very happy.  
  
The Chief saw the ship that he was on when he came here, but it was all blown up.  
"Okay MC, you have to disrupt the main-" the Chief turned off his volume on the TV again. He aimlessly wondered through the ship and saw thing that there was lots of things that kinda looked like humans and elites, so he killed them. He saw some covenant, so he smoked with them. He wondered into the...wait, what was I saying? Oh yeah... the bedroom and saw Sharlet there, naked (romance music begins to play)  
"oh John," she said "come to me, I will love you."  
John walked towards her, dropping his towel and... wait this isn't right, he forgot his protection...  
  
Well anyway, he went into the reactor room and farted, long and hard, and just then someone lit a match and...  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It killed everyone, and that's the...  
  
END!?!?!  
  
Sorry about it being so short, I ran out of ideas. Goodbye loyal fans, and loyal haters! I will miss you all! 


End file.
